Traditionally, most rollators use a braking system for safety and control. There are several types of breaking systems that are currently in use, which include two mode braking systems such as the ones shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,093, 4,384,714, and 6,877,519.
One type of two mode braking system has a brake mode and a walk mode. This system is configured much like a simple bicycle brake. A handlebar-mounted brake lever pulls a cable that applies a friction brake to some portion of the wheel assembly during brake mode. When the brake lever is released, a spring releases the friction brake, and the braking system returns to walk mode. In another type of two mode braking system, a handlebar-mounted brake lever pulls a cable to disengage the brake. The brake is typically a positive brake, such as a gear or pin, and a slot device at the wheel. A spring returns this system into the park mode.
Some rollators also employ a three mode braking system such as the one shown in Japanese patent application No. 2006109877, which usually has a park mode, a walk mode, and a brake mode. A handlebar-mounted brake lever is moved upward to pull a cable that applies a friction brake to some portion of the wheel assembly for the brake mode. A spring returns these systems from brake mode to walk mode. For park mode, the same handlebar-mounted brake lever moved downward in order to tightly lock the friction brake against some portion of the wheel assembly. The lower lever is moved upward in order to unlock the friction brake from park mode and to return to walk mode.
All of the braking systems that are mentioned above have different disadvantages, which depends on how the braking system is being applied. Obviously, the disadvantage of the two mode braking system is that they only have two modes of operation, which could cause safety and convenience issues. Without a brake mode, the rollator could be difficult to control and possibly unsafe. Without a park mode, the rollator could move when someone is preparing to sit on it, or the rollator could roll away if left unattended on an incline. Other potential safety issues could also arise from using a two mode braking system.
The three mode braking system describe above also has disadvantages, which primarily stem from the spring returning the braking system to walk mode instead of park mode. The user has to remember to set the parking brake. If user forgets to set the parking brake, then the rollator could unintentionally move or roll away from the user. Typically, the parking brake compresses the tire and locks the wheel in place with a great deal of effort from the user, which is inconvenient for the user. In addition, if the tire is worn down and/or the cable is stressed enough, the park brake may become inoperative and may require unnecessary maintenance for the rollator.